


The First Rule

by ladydragon76



Series: *Glomp* [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s finally Starscream’s turn, and he’s going to take it, oh yes he is.  After laying down some ground(er) rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** *Glomp*  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Transformers Tetris,  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from joules_burn. Whoa now! Fivesome ahoy! LOL! Thank you to those of you from tumblr that sent me positioning ideas. I’m doing a slight adjustment to an idea Rednaelo gave me. ^_^ Hope you guys like it. **The Prompt:** _Twins+Trine- The first rule of fight club, you don't talk about fight club._

Finally! Starscream eyed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for a moment where the two stood in the chosen meadow, really taking the twins in. Behind either wing were his trinemates, but they were -for the moment- staying back.

“The first rule,” Starscream said, “is that _no one_ knows about this. You _do not_ discuss this with _anyone_.”

“Yeah, Screamer,” Sideswipe said, hands on his hips and helm tilted. Beside him, the golden twin rolled his optics. “’Cause we totally plan to go tell all the other Autobots about what amounts to treason.”

“Second rule,” Starscream growled. “No one gets to call me that.”

“I do all the time,” Skywarp chirped.

Starscream shut his optics and counted to ten as the twins snickered. “I will fly away,” he said. “I’m sure you can imagine how… supportive of this Megatron would be. Why should I risk my wings to ‘face the pair of you?”

“You want us,” Sunstreaker said, nothing but bold confidence in his tone and stance. “You want us as we are, so cut the slag, or _we_ will leave.”

Starscream narrowed his optics at Sunstreaker, and he would have sniped back, but Skywarp whined and Thundercracker touched the back of his wing. Starscream snorted and rolled his optics. “Fine. Then are we doing this?” Because as much as he would like to honor this possible gateway to a real relationship with mechs that chose to court them properly with the time it deserved, Starscream knew they didn’t have all day. They needed to get a taste of one another, see it if there was enough compatibility to make it work, then try for more some other time.

Sideswipe strutted forward, smirk in place, and a black hand stroked right up Starscream’s canopy. “Pit yeah, we’re doing this. See, I had a lot of fun with Warp. Sunny had a good time with Thundercracker.”

Starscream smirked in return and hooked his arm around Sideswipe’s waist to put him in close. “And now it’s our turn.”

“All of us,” Thundercracker said as he stepped up against Starscream’s back.

Sunstreaker pressed in against Sideswipe’s side, his hand gliding around Starscream’s waist. Thundercracker’s vents caught when that hand left Starscream.

“I’m feeling so left out,” Skywarp said as he swung around to press against the twins’ backs. Sideswipe snickered, and Sunstreaker flinched and cast a glare over his shoulder, but Skywarp just smiled happily. “Much better.”

Starscream shook his helm and pulled at the twins. “I want both of you.”

“Where’s that leave me and TC?” Skywarp asked.

Sideswipe laughed as he followed Starscream down into the soft, warm grass. “Come on, Warp. You’re more creative than that, aren’t you?”

“Don’t encourage him,” Starscream said as he laid back and let his wings spread out on the ground. “He’s generally more creative than one would wish.”

Skywarp snorted. “Like you complain?”

Sideswipe chuckled as he crawled right onto Starscream and sat straddling his hips. “So. How hot are you?” he asked and rolled his rather warm panel down to rub over the Seeker’s. “Because I’ve been turned on all morning.”

“He really has,” Sunstreaker added as he knelt beside Starscream. “I even tried to take the edge off for him, but by the third round we realized that wasn’t gonna happen.”

Imagining just what that entailed shot a nice zing of lust straight to Starscream’s array. He lifted into the press of the red twin’s teasing and grinned. “I’m afraid I’ve held myself back from thinking about it.”

“Star’s all sensual and junk,” Skywarp said as he draped himself over Sunstreaker’s back. “He gets all twitchy and hot when he thinks about ‘facing.”

“I do not get twitchy.”

Thundercracker stretched out alongside Starscream and grinned as he stroked a white wing. “You’re twitching now.”

Sideswipe rocked again, metal whispering over metal. “He must be thinking about it, ‘cause he’s getting hot too.”

“Is that a complaint?” Starscream asked, his face heating as his array did.

“Oh, don’t get bent, Star,” Thundercracker said. “We’re teasing, but we’re teasing for mutual fun, not to mock you.”

“Yeah. What he said,” Sideswipe purred as he leaned down, his hands braced on Starscream’s chest plating. His fingertips _just_ grazed into the pectoral vents and sent a fresh wave of pleasure through the Seeker. “Not gonna be mean to you. I want you hot and twitching.”

Starscream let his hands roam from Sideswipe’s waist up his back. “I’m just used to being the aft end of most of the jokes,” he said by way of… explanation, then hummed softly as the red twin dipped his helm and licked a path right along the edge of his canopy. Then moaned as fire flickered through his lines when Sunstreaker slid his fingers into a lateral seam to touch and tug cabling and sensitive wiring.

“What do you like?” Sunstreaker asked, and Starscream shivered at the deeper tone.

“He likes getting both at the same time,” Skywarp supplied. Starscream rolled his helm to the side to cast his trinemate an annoyed look for telling, but Skywarp was busy nuzzling into Sunstreaker’s neck. “You like that?” he asked as he lewdly rolled his pelvis against Sunstreaker’s aft. “Let you spike Star while I spike you?”

“Sounds good to me.” Sideswipe nipped Starscream’s chin. “What do you think? And where are we going to put TC?”

“I’ll find a place when I’m ready,” Thundercracker said, his finger trailing along Sideswipe’s thigh.

“TC likes to watch sometimes.”

“And Skywarp can’t leave anything to discovery.” Starscream tipped his helm back to give Sideswipe better access and shut his optics. “How about this? If someone does not like something, he says so.”

Sideswipe rumbled a purr against Starscream’s throat and another shimmer of lust worked its way into his belly and made his array throb in need. “Otherwise our bodies are a playground,” the red mech finished for Starscream. “Let’s have some fun.”

There was a click, and Starscream felt the slickness rub over his panel.

“Sides has no patience,” Sunstreaker said with a laugh.

“I seem to remember promising we’d take more time the next time,” Thundercracker rumbled.

Starscream shook his helm. “I want all your hands on me now.”

“Mmm… I like demanding berth partners.” Sideswipe chuckled.

“Like, or are used to?” Thundercracker asked. “Because I remember your brother being rather demanding himself.”

“You didn’t complain,” Sunstreaker shot back.

“I’m used to demanding berth partners,” Thundercracker said.

Starscream chose to ignore the banter and retracted his panel. Sideswipe was making charge skitter and flare throughout Starscream’s sensornet, and he would rather focus on that than what the others were saying. He rolled his hips up as his spike extended and moaned as it rubbed over the smooth black plating of the Autobot’s aft.

“Ready for me?” Sideswipe purred, using the same low tone his twin had before. Starscream rather liked that, and he nodded, hands going back to the red mech’s waist to guide him down.

“More than.” Starscream tugged, gasping as the tip of his spike slid against the slick surface of Sideswipe’s array.

“See,” Skywarp said. “He’s already getting lost in it.”

“I like it,” Sideswipe replied as he angled his hips.

Starscream sighed as smooth heat parted then snugged down against his spike. “Shut up, Warp,” he managed, then rolled his hips in a slow thrust.

“Thought you liked it when we talked?” Thundercracker purred by Starscream’s audial, sending a wave of need right to his spark.

“Frag me,” Sideswipe gasped, his valve clenching. “ _I_ like it when you talk.”

Starscream peeled open his optics enough to see what was going on when he felt movement to his side. Sunstreaker cast him a grin, then crawled behind his twin and pushed between Starscream’s thighs. Starscream bucked and gasped as a fingertip circled the rim of his valve before dipping in.

“Yeah?” Sideswipe asked, and Starscream could only nod.

It must have been enough, because Sunstreaker gripped his thighs and nudged the tip of his spike into Starscream’s valve. There was more movement that Starscream could deduce was Skywarp, but as Sunstreaker sank deeper and Sideswipe rocked down and squeezed his valve tighter, fire shot through his lines, and nothing else mattered.

“Like that, huh?” Thundercracker rumbled, his lips feathering over Starscream’s audial, then trailing kisses to his cheek. “Can you be loud for us all today, Star?”

Starscream whimpered as Sunstreaker suddenly rocked deeper. Loud? Maybe, but he couldn’t get his vocalizer to form the word.

“I want him loud,” Sideswipe said as he lifted himself almost all the way of Starscream’s spike. “I want know he’s liking this.”

“I don’t know, guys,” Skywarp said from somewhere behind the twins as Starscream’s lower legs were grasped and lifted. “He gets all quiet like this, and then the volume doesn’t usually pick back up ‘til after.”

“Does it feel good, Star?” Thundercracker asked against his lips. “You can’t even get those optics open can you?”

No, he couldn’t, Starscream thought and rocked his helm side to side as his wingmate kissed his way down his throat to his chest. Starscream’s spike throbbed in time with his spark, and his valve tingled with each slow thrust. There was a heavy ball of need growing low in his belly, and the spots where hands or lips pressed against his plating burned. His wings ached for touch, and he arched and gasped again as Thundercracker scratched at the front surface of the one. Starscream could barely move into the rhythm the twins set, and somewhere deep in his mind he recognized that this was not going according to plan. He had intended to be in charge. He had intended to be dominant and strong, let them pleasure him but without losing all semblance of control. Instead, Starscream could only gasp and writhe and let the slow swell of bliss rise inside him like a warm tide.

“Oh frag yeah!” Sideswipe cried.

Starscream pried one of his hands off the red mech’s hips and stroked over the curve of a helm. A fresh jolt of lust rocked him as he realized that Thundercracker had worked his way down far enough to suck Sideswipe’s spike. Thundercracker’s helm lifted and dropped under Starscream’s hand, and the valve encasing his spike clutched and squeezed harder. Moans and soft grunts of sound filled the meadow, and Sunstreaker’s pace picked up.

“Please… please… please…” Sideswipe begged, his voice arcing high with each repetition of the word.

Starscream keened, the sound soft but high. He shook, wings rattling against the soft ground as his back arched. He could feel release building. Sunstreaker’s slick plunges, and the ripple-squeeze of Sideswipe’s valve as his hips ground down pushed the charge higher and higher. Starscream’s vents caught, a hot buzzing sensation spread out from his spark to his wingtips to the toes of his feet. He teetered there on the precipice for a moment before falling over the edge into bright ecstasy, then flew, mouth open in a silent scream as wave after wave surged through him. Distantly, he heard a sharp cry and a lower moan. Skywarp’s voice snapped a curse, and then, just as Starscream began to drift down, he heard Thundercracker’s deep rumbling purr of completion.

Weight collapsed forward over Starscream, making the heat even harder to dissipate, but he didn’t mind. He wrapped one arm around Sideswipe and searched for Thundercracker with the other. A sticky hand found his and held tight.

“Frag!” Skywarp said, still panting. “That was frelling epic.”

Sideswipe snickered into Starscream’s neck, and when he lifted his helm, Starscream dragged his optics open to offer the mech a smile.

“Damn,” Sideswipe said with feeling. “You’re pretty when you smile all sleepy-sated like that.”

“Pretty always,” Starscream rasped, then hissed as Sunstreaker pulled out of his valve.

“Hurt?”

“No,” Starscream said. “Oversensitive. That was intense.”

“Must’ve been.” Sideswipe leaned down and pressed his mouth to Starscream’s in a slow, warm kiss. “How are we gonna do this? Me and Sunny don’t want to hurt you guys.”

“I can’t think right now,” Starscream said and groaned as Sideswipe lifted himself off. He didn’t go far, snuggling into the Seeker’s side while still being careful of his wing. “I don’t _want_ to think right now. Let’s just… be careful in combat.”

Sunstreaker tucked himself between Thundercracker and Starscream while Skywarp made himself comfortable behind Sideswipe. The afternoon sun was warm and bright, and the last thing Starscream wanted to deal with while getting to cuddle his trine and their lovers was reality. He wanted to enjoy the press of their frames, the sounds of their systems calming, and ignore everything beyond the soft, sated glow that left him feeling like he was floating on a cloud. Reality could wait.


End file.
